


The Wolf In Deer's Clothing

by MetalMistress



Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [10]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Bad Flirting, Blood, Blood and Gore, Domestic Fluff, Dreaming, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gore, Helpful Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Inspired by Music, Lazy Mornings, Memories, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Murder, Music, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Original Character(s), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Talk of having kids, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), talk of babies, unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Alastor, by most standards, is crazy.He's never been normal. Even as a child, there were things about him that people found odd or peculiar. Still, as a mortal man most people in the town just thought he was a normal every day citizen. They had no idea that he was the one responsible for the missing townsfolk. They had no idea that the strange, but pretty woman by his side was his constant alibi. People almost always underestimated him-- especially those with ill intentions. They always saw prey when they looked at him. A deer, cornered by a coyote. Foolish people....They had no idea about the wolf that lies in wait underneath his skin.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615969
Comments: 15
Kudos: 175





	The Wolf In Deer's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> I bring another gift!
> 
> I like writing for Alastor, in case you can't tell. He's so much fun to write... Theres so much I'm able to work with, I love it.  
> Anyway, this fanfic includes descriptions of blood and gore, fluff, and smut! Not really anything too angsty to be honest, unless you consider unwanted flirting to be angsty. As always, smut is at the end of the fanfic! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49546007467/in/dateposted-public/)

( _Banner made by me_.)  
( _All rights belong to the artist_.)

 _"For the two of us, home isn't a place.  
It is a person.  
_ _And we are finally home."  
**-**_ **Stephanie Perkins, Anna and the French Kiss**

* * *

You were dreaming, again.

You knew you were dreaming, because when you looked down at your arms, they had your mortal skin-tone again. You knew because when you looked out the window, the sky wasn't red. You knew you were dreaming, and yet you couldn't control yourself in the dream. It felt more like a movie than a dream, to be honest. A flashback, a memory. You watched as 'you' reached over to the radio, and turned it on to a specific station. 98.7 AM. You knew this station. It was Alastor's radio station!

"...And that concludes the first portion of our Morning Talk Show session! We'll return after the break!"

You smile widely and giddily. Yep, that's Alastor's voice alright! You knew that sweet, cheerful tone anywhere!

"..And always remember, my darling! Don't forget to smile!"

Your smile immediately drops. Uh oh.

You see, back in your mortal days, Alastor got up _really early_ to make it to the radio station in time for the shows. The radio station he owned was very secluded-- a nice little spot hidden away from the main population. The building looked a little spooky to the few folk that crossed it's path, as it was hidden in the dense thicket and the building itself looked a little run down on the outside. Alastor liked it that way-- it kept most folk from getting too close. However, sometimes teenagers or a group of drunken adults would dare each other to break in. This was especially common at night, when Alastor was busy working on the radio. Now, if there is one thing that you should know about Alastor, its that he doesn't like intrusions. He has a temper, and you've seen it firsthand in action, more than once. _He does not like to be interrupted._ It pissed him off, and it's a sure-fire way of getting stabbed in the throat with the knife he carries on his person at all times. 

Because of this, sometimes... _accidents..._ happen...and sometimes afterwards, he needs you to help him... _clean up._

Now, he could always call you on the phone. There is one right there beside you-- and you have one in almost every room so it's not hard to get a hold of you if he really wanted to. But the thing is with phones is that they're not nearly as private as everyone likes to think they are. Also, the kind of stuff you and Alastor talk about-- well... it's not exactly the kind of material that folk would converse about over evening tea.

_At least, not normal folk._

This is why you and Alastor set up a system. If he needed help, then he was to say a phrase on the radio broadcast-- it's why the radio was on all the time when you were by yourself. It's how he got a hold of you. There are several phrases, for different meanings. Sometimes they can get a little confusing, but it's meant that way so no one can figure it out;

'Remember, smile!' just means 'Hey! I'm thinking about you!'  
'Smile, my dear!' means 'I want to talk to you, but it's not urgent. Take your time!'  
'Always remember to smile!' meant 'I **need** to talk to you, and it's semi-urgent. Hurry, please.'

...The phrase you don't want to hear him say is 'Always remember, my darling, don't forget to smile!', because when Alastor says that, it means 'I just cracked someone open like a Walnut and I need you to get here _fast.'_

You leap out of your chair, grab your 'emergency bag', put on your overcoat, and rush out the door. You trudge your way through the bayou swamp-- you know the safest route out, as Alastor has carved a series of religious symbols into the tree trunks to show you the way. There are several routes and each have different symbols, but the route with the voodoo symbols is both the quickest and the safest. Following them will lead you closer to town, where you can then call on a taxi to take you to the radio station. You never tell the taxi driver that the radio station is your destination-- you always tell him that you're going to the cafe at the corner to meet up with your girlfriends. They always believe you, even late at night when the cafe is closed. _Idiots._

After arriving and waiting for the taxi to leave, you round the corner and head out into the nearby thicket. There are more religious symbols carved onto the tree, each leading to different places. Only one route will lead you to the radio station-- the others lead you straight into Alligator territory. Following the correct route, you count them in your head as you walk onward-- 1, 2, 3. 4, 5, 6. 7, 8, 9.

10\. The tenth and final symbol is carved into the front door of the radio station. 

As soon as you walk in and lock the door behind you, you can hear the sound of pained grunting and laughter-- the laughter, being Alastor's. Obviously, he's having fun-- likely carving someone up from the way it sounds. There's are blood trails that lead out of the broadcasting room, and both of them end in the same way-- a dead body. There's two dead bodies to be exact-- both young males by the looks of it. They both have the same, wide-eyed, fearful expression on their face. Their bodies have been wildly stabbed, and they appear to have bled out in the process of trying to get away. You recognize the handiwork as Alastor's-- he liked to literally take the knife and twist it when stabbing. That worries you, because if Alastor was taking the time to stab instead of just slit their throats and be done with it, he was thoroughly pissed off.

You snap out of your daze when you hear a grunt that sounds a lot like Alastor's. Sounds like he's having trouble taking down the last guy.

You pull a small sickle out of your bag-- you typically prefer your scythe because the swing allows you to build up more power, but you have to take what you can get when it comes to emergencies. As you approach the broadcasting room door, you find it's cracked open slightly and what you see through the crack is not pretty by any stretch of the imagination.

Blood. Blood everywhere. Jeez, it's a wonder how there was any blood left for the guys earlier to leave a macabre snail trail behind when they tried to crawl away!

You sneak into the room, trying to be quiet as you finally get a pair of eyes on Alastor-- he's wrestling with a man that seems almost twice his size. The guy is clearly drunk, evident by the way he stumbles around with his sloppy footwork, but he still has at least 30-50 pounds on Alastor, easy. The guy is pushing and leaning on him, but Alastor is surprisingly strong despite that... _twiggy, thin, teeny tiny_ waist of his. Alastor has a crazed smile on his face, and you try to ignore the way your heart throbs at the sight of it. You sneak up behind the muscular guy, sickle at the ready. Alastor sees you-- he knows you're there. He swears, you're an angel sent from hell specially to protect him, sometimes. Or is it heaven? Would heaven approve of the things he's done in life?

_Probably not._

He tries to push the guy back, trying to subtly get him closer to you-- the less steps you had to take, the less chance of debris or broken glass being crunched under your feet and alerting the man. You appreciate the thought, as... _strange_ as it is for him to be considerate of you at a time like this. In no time flat, Alastor has braced himself for the oncoming blood spray, as you reach your sickle around and slit the guy's throat. Blood spews everywhere, and you cringe at the sound of the guy gurgling and choking on his own blood. You didn't like killing people-- not like Alastor did-- but you'd do _anything_ to protect him. 

As the guy flops to the ground onto his knees, you step into view.

The guy chokes and tries to speak-- as if he's going to ask you for help. But, then he sees the bloody sickle in your hand and it clicks for him. His brow furrows angrily as he finally, flops over and dies from blood-loss.

Alastor lets out a loud sigh of relief; "Woo! Messy, that one!"

You snort. "I can see that. Strange they came here in the middle of the day. Even stranger that there was three of them. Usually they just send one in and then run away as soon as the poor bastard is inside."

"Oh no, there was four idiots this time!" He laughs.

"Four? Where?"

Alastor motions to the broadcasting station, and you see a guy slumped over in the chair, head having been bashed in with what looks like one of Alastor's many microphones.

You cringe at the gruesome sight. "Eeeeugh, yuck. Glad I haven't eaten yet."

Alastor chuckles. "I'll cook you some Gumbo when we get home, later."

"As long as you don't put any... human meat into it."

He chuckles once more. "No, I won't do that to you, Little Flower."

Unable to hold back a reaction, you snort at the nickname. Flower.

Delicate, little flower. You were anything but delicate, and he knew it. That's why it was so funny.

"You know, you're a real piece of work. You are so--" You begin, turning your head to look at him, but stop mid sentence what you see.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49545786181/in/dateposted-public/)

"Yes? I'm what?" Alastor says in a voice that... almost sounds... seductive, as he licks the blood from his lips. You ignore the shiver that rolls down your spine, and struggle to finish your sentence as he side-eyes you with those brown orbs of his. 

"You.. You're... LUCKY!" 

"Am I?" He chuckles. 

"Yes, had I not shown up you'd have totally been squished by meathead over there." You motion to the muscle-brain on the floor you just took out.

He smiles-- a genuine smile-- and chuckles softly. "Yes. You always have my back, don't you?"

"And your front, you poor, blind bastard."

He gigglesnorts. "Of course! Now.." He says, turning to you and putting his hand on your shoulders while looking down at you with soft eyes. "It's time to wake up."

"Huh?"

"Wake up, Nightshade. Wake up."

..Suddenly, the dream fades away, and your eyes--your real eyes-- open up to the sight of Alastor-- the real Alastor-- smiling down at you.

"Were you dreaming, dear wife of mine?" He asks, gently caressing the side of your face while stroking the white strands of your hair out of your face. 

"Yes... I think so, I... It was more.. more of a memory." You sleepily murmur to him. He runs his fingers through your hair, making you purr in delight. 

"A bad one? Or a good one? You were squirming quite a lot in your sleep."

"M'sorry. Didn't mean to wake you if I did..."

"No, you didn't wake me. I was sitting in bed reading one of my favorite books."

"Mmm... Can I have some coffee? I'll tell you about the dream after..."

"Of course! I'll get up and make you some. Just let me get dressed first. I'll bring it to you.

You smile up at him, as he leans down and pecks you on the forehead, before getting out of bed, sliding on a robe, and walking off to the kitchen, happily humming all the while.

He eventually returns, two cups off coffee in his hands. Upon handing one to you, he rejoins you in bed and snuggles close to you. As soon as he takes a sip of his boiling hot coffee, he's wide awake. 

"So my dear! Tell me about this dream of yours!"

"It was one of the times you called me up to the Radio station. An emergency broadcast."

"Oooh, which one? I have so many favorites that I can't quite remember them all. Was it that corrupt policeman, or the weird taxi driver?"

"Neither. It was those four drunk guys that stormed the building while you were on air. You managed to quietly kill one while on air, before you said the emergency phrase."

"Aahh, that one! I remember now! You came up behind the last one with your sickle and slit his throat, hahaha! Ohhh, he looked so surprised when he figured out that you were the one who did the deed. And angry. I bet he was one of those pig-headed men who thought that women were nothing more than housewives."

"Perhaps. He did look _quite_ furious when he saw my sickle dressed in his blood."

"Mmm, what a pretty shade of red it was." He says wickedly

You snort and roll your eyes as you sip your coffee while snuggling closer to him. "Mmm. It took hours to scrub out all of that blood out of your clothes. You're lucky I brought you extra clothes."

"You _did_ say I was lucky!"

"Yes, but I said that because I was quite distracted with the way you were licking your lips and was desperately trying to cover my ass."

"Really?"

"Yes, really! I mean, sure, you were covered in blood, but the way you lick your lips was, and is, _distracting!"_

He throws his head back and laughs loudly, while crossing an arm over his chest. "Truly?! I had no idea! I was just in the moment! Hahaha!"

"I figured. You were busy salivating over the blood, and I was busy salivating over you."

He chuckles darkly, before looking at you with half-lidded eyes. "Are you _sure_ that's all I was salivating over?"

Your eyes widen. Oh boy. "N-no?"

"Do you have any idea what it did to me-- what it still does to me-- to see you slaughter someone in the heat of the moment?"

"N-No... Dare I ask?" You chuckle nervously.

He chuckles once more. "All I'll say is that had I known you'd have accepted it, I'd have ravaged you right there."

"Not sure if I'd have accepted it on account of all the blood, but... I appreciate the thought." You giggle, causing him to smile widely. Then, you vaguely hear his microphone playing a song thats on the radio in the background;

(It's a **DAMN** good song.)

You listen to the song, paying close attention to the lyrics as the pair of you cuddle in silence. As the song ends, you huff in mild amusement which captures Alastor's attention.

"Hm? Found something humorous? Do share!"

"The song. It perfectly describes you."

"Does it now? How so?"

"When you... 'hunt' for lack of a better term, you don't... _how do I put this.._. Perhaps you don't chase your targets through the forest or the streets like many would assume serial killers do, but you do hunt your targets just as much as any hunter hunt their prey. You pick and choose who gets... well, 'hunted'. You decide if they're too old, too young, and when you _do_ go for the kill, you can be _very_ much like a wild animal in the moment, and when you have your sight set on someone, they've no chance of escaping."

"Hmm.. Yes, I can see your point!" He says before he downs the rest of his coffee. He then sets the mug off to the side before he stretches his arms above his head, spine popping as he arches.

"Mmm, I have the feeling we'll be needed at the Hotel today. As much as I would _love_ to lounge in bed with you all day, I suppose we have to get a move on. Besides, the alligators should start to bang their noses against the cabin and beg for breakfast... right... about..."

**BANG.**

"...Yup, there they are!" He says, before calling out to them; "Yes, yes, I'll have breakfast for you in a minute!"

There is a resounding impatient growl from the other side of the wall.

You giggle, and down the rest of your coffee. "Alright. Let's get up and at'em!"

* * *

As you arrive at the Hotel, Charlie runs over eagerly to greet you. 

"Hi you two! Glad to see you could make it! How are you feeling?!"

You and Alastor both exchange a knowing look. Someone's feeling extra peppy today!

"We're doing wonderful, Charlie, thank you for asking."

She smiles and checks you out, openingly looking up and down your body. "I love the new outfit! And your hair has grown longer! The feather earrings are a nice touch, too!"

You smile and look down at your outfit and smooth it out a bit before accepting the compliment with a happy; "Thank you!"

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49548820721/in/dateposted-public/)

She smiles eagerly at you, before it turns into an apologetic one; "I'm sorry to bother you as soon as you walk through the door, but can I borrow Alastor for a moment? I need his help with something."

You and Alastor look at each other. You give an approving nod, and he bends down to give you a loving kiss-- one that Charlie coos at. As they walk away to lord knows where, you spot Husk over by the bar, cleaning and drinking another bottle of cheap booze. He has that same usual grumpy frown on his face, and it makes your mood sour slightly. Does that man ever smile?

Hmm... Let's see if you can fix that.

You approach the bar, and take your place on one of the seats. Husk, who is now polishing a glass, seems surprised to see you. The last he saw you was at your wedding. The last time he interacted with you on a personal level was... well, when he got bitch-slapped by Alastor for talking too much shit. Its understandable he's a little shocked to find you wanting to even be near him right now. Hell, he about had an aneurysm when he found out he was invited to your wedding!

"Heya, Husk."

"...Hey?"

"How are you doing?"

"M'fine." He says gruffly.

You quirk an eyebrow. Oh, so that's how he wants to play? Ok, kitty cat. _Let's play._

"Uh-huh." You say nonchalantly, before you murmur an incantation under your breath, reach over the bar and into his chest, yanking out his deep blue soul thread. It's especially dark today. He looks wide-eyed and in shock, which makes sense because you just happened to reach over and rip something out of his chest and instead of hurting like he expected it to, it just fucking tickled.

"What the fuck is that? What did you do?"

"This, my dear, is your soul. I didn't hurt you, I just brought it out to show you." You say, twirling it in your fingers.

"My soul? Okay. Why the fuck is it so dark?"

"The color of the soul thread represents the overall mood. Dark blue, which is yours, represents depression. The darker, the worse it is."

His seemingly tense shoulders suddenly drop.

"It also represents suspicion. You don't trust easily. You have a hard time letting people in, and you tend to do that to yourself as a protection mechanism. Can't hurt you if they don't get in, right?"

He just stares at you in shock.

"...Wanna try that again?" You ask softly, before you put the thread back into his chest.

"...I'm..." He sighs heavily before running his fingers through the fur on top of his head as he looks around to make sure no one is listening. "I'm having a rough time."

"Talk to me, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart? Heh, you call everyone that? Don't think Alastor would approve of that."

"Only the ones that have broken hearts, and Alastor knows I call other demons 'sweetheart', just like he calls other demons 'my dear' or 'my friend'. It holds no romantic meaning to either of us. He's my baby, and I'm his girl. But you're avoiding the topic by deflection, and I don't like that. Speak."

He nods, having accepted on being called out. He can respect that. "Well, I... I'm not gonna get into details, mmkay? No offense, but I don't know you that well."

It's fine. His soul told you plenty enough about his past anyway. To put it bluntly, if his soul had legs, then they spread open wide like a whore the moment you curled the thread around your finger. You saw _everything_ _._

"That's fine." You say, waving a dismissive hand. "Just get it off your chest."

"Kay. Good. I... I used to have a better life than this."

"You know, not _everything_ sucks in your life right now."

 _"Oh really?_ And how would _you_ know what sucks and doesn't suck in my life?"

"Well, for one you're not drowning in gambling debts anymore. Might have something to do with a deal you made to a certain deer demon, years ago."

He tenses up. "How the fuck did you know about that? Did he tell you?! Son of a bitch, I--"

"Relax, tiger. He didn't tell me. _You did."_

"Me? I didn't say a god damn thing."

"No, but your soul did. Kitten, you may not want to open up, but your soul sure as hell does. It's absolutely _aching_ for some love and affection. As soon as I touched it, I saw everything. I _felt_ everything. So why don't you stop bullshitting, and tell me how you really feel?"

"....You suck, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. C'mon, open up." You say, twirling your finger in a circular motion, emphasizing for him to get the show on the road.

"...Damn it. Fine! You fucking win, I-- son of a bitch. I'm pissed off. Ok? I lost everything. EVERYTHING. I don't... I get up, I drink, I come here, I work and I drink, and I gamble a little when I can get away with it. I used to have a good life. I used to have a _really,_ _really damn good life,_ and then... it just. Fell apart. Then I died. I never really recovered from it." 

You nod, listening to him rant.

"I'm pissed off about it. Then I get thrown down here in fucking hell, turned into some... sort of fucking furry... FUCK, I look like fucking Cat-In-The-Hat on LSD!"

"I can understand. I can relate."

"God, for your sake, I hope you _don't_ relate."

"I do." You say, putting a hand on top of his. "I do, and while you are scared to trust others, I want you to know that you can at least trust me."

His angry eyes soften. "I... alright... Yeah, I can... I can do that."

You smile a little at him and remove your hands. "Good."

He even smiles a little. But movement just behind you attracts his attention and he frowns. "Ugh, great."

"What?"

"A patron. He's known to be a flirt... and he's looking at _you."_

"Oh goodie. Please tell he isn't the time to get aggressive when told no."

"No, he's not. But he doesn't understand the word no, either."

"Mmm, this'll be fun."

"Heads up. Here he comes. Let me get you a drink so he doesn't have a reason to offer to buy you one... Slimy bastard."

You nod, taking the glass of water that Husk slides over to you, and sipping it. Even if it's just water, you appreciate that Husk is kind enough to think ahead like that. This guy must be a regular, if Husk is taking precautions to close up any openings. You brace yourself for the unwanted contact, as you continue to sip and swirl your water. You notice that Husk, the grumpy tsundere of a bird-cat, is hovering over by you. There's plenty of spills and glasses that he needs to clean, but he's choosing to stay by you... almost as protection. It touches you, but it also concerns you that he feels the need to protect you from a possible slime ball.

"Heyyyyy, Husky! Can I get a drink?"

"No, Travis."

"Aw, c'mon! I was just going to buy the pretty girl a drink."

"Well, the 'pretty girl' already has a drink, so back off bird-brains." Husk snarls.

The owl-demon looks over and sees you do indeed, have a drink. You even hold it up for emphasis. This causes him to frown, but he's still determined to try to get some sugar from you. He saddles up on the seat next to you, and leans close to you, ignoring the way you lean further away.

"Hiya, hot-stuff." He says breathily into your ear, a dirty smile across his lips.

"Mmm." Is all you say, before you taking another sip of water. If you keep your lips occupied, you don't have to speak!

Travis's smile falters at your lack of a proper greeting. He's losing hope, but you're a hot one so he's going to keep trying. Persistence works, right? Women like persistence, right? His wife did, before she became a bitch. But that's not the point, the point is that he's determined to win your attention. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." You say, sounding clearly bored. 

"Are you here with anybody?"

"Mhm."

"Oh? I don't see anyone but you, me and the bartender."

"That's because he's busy helping management." You say fluttering your eyelashes at him while feigning a smile, before dropping it completely and giving him a 'really?' look. Then, you say; "So if you could please leave me alone, that would be great. K, thanks bye."

The quick change of expression has him gulping nervously, but he still tries to get your attention by putting his hand on you shoulder-- which you quickly shake off. Jeez, Husk was right-- this guy really doesn't take no for an answer! "Who's your boyfriend?"

Boyfriend? Does he not see the big giant rock on your finger? Oh sweet baby Satan, this guy has no brains. He's just all peen, isn't he?

"Alastor. The Radio Demon." You say bluntly, trying to deter him from asking questions. Husk eagerly watches the guy's expression change from flirtatious to fearful. "Perhaps you've heard of him?"

"Uh.. Hehehe, uh yeah! Yeah, I have... um..." He stops to think for a moment. His smile, unluckily for you, readily returns as he suddenly changes tatics. "You know, I gotta ask... What do you see in that guy?"

Oh god, is he going to do the 'I'm obviously a better pick than your maniac man'? Oh you did NOT want to listen to this channel, someone please get up and change the station!

"He's perfect." You say simply.

"Perfect? _Perfect?"_ The owl-demon asks for clarification. "He's an overlord of hell! He's fucking terrifying! He kills people for touching him!"

"And yet, he gives me a kiss every morning."

"..Ok... So.... are you happy with him?"

"More than anyone else could ever make me."

"But... he's a cannibal, isn't he? Isn't that gross? Don't you find that gross?"

"Not really. I've lived with him for years, I'm used to it."

"I think it's gross."

"Well you're entitled to your opinion, and I'm entitled to mine." 

"I think you should leave him. Now come on, hear me out..."

It's at this moment that you feel a change in the room. You subtly look over to the doorway, and find Alastor staring at you curiously. Your chest shakes silently in laughter, and you subtly nod over to the guy talking to you, make a dreamy face while fluttering your eyelashes dramatically. Then you roll your eyes, clearly unimpressed and frown while crossing your arms across your chest. Alastor almost snorts-- obviously, you're not too enthused about being approached. It's at this moment that you nudge Husk, and motion over to Alastor. Husk looks up and smirks. Things just got a lot more interesting.

Alastor spatial warps behind the demon-- who has no idea that the person he's badmouthing is directly behind him. Alastor slowly looks over his shoulder, teeth baring a wide, playful, mischievous grin that promises delightful chaos.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49548537428/in/dateposted-public/)

You nudge Husk, and nod towards Alastor who has turned around to face Travis's back. Husk smirks widely as he takes in the naughty grin Alastor has on his face. He has worked long enough with Alastor to know that look-- he's about to do something stupid. As Travis, the owl demon, drones on and on about how _pathetic_ or _gross_ he finds Alastor to be, Alastor makes faces behind him and mimics his body movement as he speaks, from the expression on his face, right down to the way he bends his wrist. You and Husk try not to snicker as he moves about exuberantly with the demon.

"I mean, think about it" Travis says, holding up his hands pleadingly to you, unaware Alastor is doing the same thing behind him. "He's a cannibal. He eats the people that trespasses on his property. Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

Alastor pauses mid mocking to look at the back of Travis's head and gawk at him indignantly. You and Husk both lean towards each other, covering your mouths while snickering. Travis, dumbly assumes you two are laughing at his poor attempts to be funny. It only makes it worse for the both of you when he decides to ham it up. "I mean, the guy has yellow teeth-- no offense Husk-- But doesn't that mean his breath must reek?"

Alastor ears stand up in surprise as he breathes into his hand and sniffs it, before jokingly cringing and gagging. You and Husk nearly, _just nearly_ lose it.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49548537458/in/dateposted-public/)

...But when Alastor looks up at you, and struggles to hold back his own laughter, you and Husk completely lose your minds. Husk hunches over the bar and pounds his fist into it while wheezing, and you throw your head back in delightful laughter. Travis is starting to realize that something's going on, seeing as you both laughed when he didn't even make another joke. Before he can ask what's so funny, a strong, firm hand is placed on his shoulder, causing him to go stock still. Then, a low, threatening voice breaths into his ear;

"You seem to be having a great conversation with my wife. _Having fun?"_

"WIFE? Oh SHIT, I- Hahahahah! Yeeeeeahhh! Fun tiiiiimes! Haha! I'm just... I'm just gonna go. BYE!"

Travis leaps out of his chair and dashes out of the building, while Alastor calls after him; "Maybe you can bring a breath-mint for me next time, yyyyyyooou PRICK!"

Cackling, you hop up out of your chair and walk over to where Alastor is standing so you can hug him. You wrap your arms around him as he chuckles deeply while he adjusts his monocle. 

"What a... a... DICK!" Alastor giggles. You break out into a fresh set of giggles as well, clinging to him and burying your face into his chest as you laugh wholeheartedly.

"Well, he's lucky you didn't maim him."

"I happen to be in a good mood today. I ALSO HAPPEN TO BRUSH MY TEETH EVERY SINGLE DAY, MY TEETH ARE JUST YELLOW BECAUSE I'M A DEMON, _THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!"_ He cries out dramatically, as you nearly squeal with laughter. 

"Shhhhh! Shh, shh, shhhhhhut up you idiot, you're gonna scare everybody." You say playfully slapping his chest. "C'mon, let's get out of here before you make someone else piss themselves." You giggle, before looking at Husk. "I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Hah! Yeah.. Yeah, you'll see me around."

"Good! Now c'mon baby, lets go relax."

* * *

The pair of you lounge in Alastor's Hotel room, hidden away from the constant annoyances that come with being staff at a hotel. You both cuddle close on the bed and close your eyes, trying to enjoy the peaceful moment. 

Alastor is the first to speak;

"My dear?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I have a question."

"I have an answer." You say, opening both eyes and looking up at him expectingly.

He opens one eye and looks down at you before chuckling. "I was wondering, what are your thoughts on having children?"

_"Children?"_

"Yes. That's what I said, is it not?"

"Hm... well, this is a surprise conversation I wasn't expecting to happen."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I honestly thought you disliked children-- not that it's a bad thing. Also, where did this come from?"

"Charlie needed my help clearing a room and designing it for a single mom, today. I admit I'm not... hmm.... crazy with the idea of kids. Or at least, I do not have the irresistible urge to pro-create as most men do. However... I always thought it would... well, be pleasant to have one of our own. One or two little demonic spawnlings running around the cabin?"

"What about the alligators?"

"You know they wouldn't harm them. They love you too much to even think about upsetting you, and the child would constantly be in our supervision... can't let them go too far, it's hell after all. Also, I notice you asked about the alligators, and not Bean. Why is that?"

"Bean is protective of me. I have no doubt that he'd be protective of the child as well. And I was more concerned about the gators playing too rough with the child. I have no doubt that they'd never harm him. More than once I've seen them scare away a curious demon child from the bayou instead of just eating them. They're smarter than we give them credit for."

"I see... So what do you think?" He says, before lowering his head to your ear. He presses his lips to your earlobe, and softly, temptingly, he whispers;

_"_ _Would you have a baby with me?"_

A bright red blush floods your cheeks, and you just barely nod, while murmuring; "I would. I would. Someday. I'm... I'm not... well. I'm not... I don't think I'm fertile today... ?"

"Well, even still.. it's always better to practice." He purrs deliciously, while sitting up in bed to lay you down onto your back. You stare up at him, wide-eyed and in slight shock that he's so eager. You cannot deny that it leaves you feeling aroused, as he looms over your form in bed and stares down at you with what can only be described as an utterly lustful expression on his beautiful face. You swallow thickly, and the action makes him grin widely. He presses his groin against your pelvis, forcing you to feel his eagerly throbbing length. You're surprised that he's so excited already-- you haven't even done any foreplay! Apparently, he's able to read your thoughts via your expression, and he cockily smirks while saying; "Surprised?"

"Well.. I mean... yes."

He cranes his neck down and nibbles lightly along your earlobe, careful not to damage it with his sharp teeth. The feeling of his warm breath against your skin has you melting into the mattress. Then, he whispers words of promise to you;

"I'm going to undress you... then I'm going to take you... and then, I'm going to fill you up with every last drop of me, until you're practically bursting, full of my seed..."

You bite your lower lip, unable to hold back the shiver of desire that licks its way down your spine. You shudder underneath him, and you can feel him grin against your ear. 

"Please.. Please get me out of this dress... I can't..." You softly plea with him, uncomfortably tugging at the dress that suddenly feels 3 sizes too small. He purrs delightfully, as he leans up and pulls the dress and belt over your head, carefully discarding them to the side. He removes your boots one by one, tossing them into the pile while never taking his focus off of your eyes. 

Those eyes. Those blood-red, scarlet eyes stare into you with such a fiery intensity that it has your primal brain reeling into a haze. Your hands come up, taking small bits of his clothes into your grasp and tugging on them lightly, to show him that they need to go. They're nothing more than annoyances and unwanted barriers at this point. He seems to agree with you, because he immediately undresses himself, tossing them aside and adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor. Those hypnotizing eyes of his eagerly take in your nude form, his hands coming up to show his appreciation for your curves as they cup and grope you tenderly.

"You're beautiful. You're always so beautiful...." One of his hands strays down between your legs, experimentally prodding your wet hole. He hums, appreciative that you're just as excited as he is for this. "My love..." He purrs. "You're soaked! You must be _aching_ to be filled..."

You nod, parting your legs to showcase your eagerness. He purrs once more, greatly pleased that you're so compliant. He inserts a finger, and then another into your hole, slowly prodding them in and out of you while curling them upon entry as he searches for your sweet spot. When you arch your back and let out a sob, he knows he's found it. His other hand wraps itself around his cock, and slowly and firmly begins to stroke it in tandem with his other hand as he inserts and re-inserts it into your dripping wet cunt. You lay there on the mattress, shuddering and moaning as he steadily fingers you, hitting your sweet spot every time. 

"Please..." You beg. "Please fill me up. I want to be full of you."

He grins wickedly. "Well, I'm not one to deny my wife's pleas... Alright, my love... I'll fill you up. _I'll take good care of you."_

After removing his fingers from you and sucking them clean, he stops stroking his cock to firmly hold it by the base. Gripping your hip for stability with his other hand, he slowly begins to insert himself into you. You both moan as his thick, throbbing girthy length is steadily pushed into you, and you arch your back, trying to grip the bed sheets beneath you to help get a grip on your sanity. He pants softly, as he tries not to become overwhelmed by the wonderful feeling of your warm, wet velvet walls wrapped around his cock.

 _"So tight.."_ He whispers. _"So wonderfully warm, and tight!"_

You can't speak, you can only whimper and whine in response as he buries himself inside you until he's completely bottomed out. But instead of fully withdrawing himself to start pounding you, he just repeatedly presses his hips against your pelvis in the form of short, little strong thrusts. The new motion causes the head of his cock to repeatedly press into your g-spot, which in turn causes you to tighten around him as your arousal suddenly peaks.

"A-ah! Fuck!" You cry out as your walls tighten.

"Mmmm, that feels _glorious! YES!"_

Watching and listening to him lose himself within you just sends you rolling deeper into a pit of debauchery, drowning in lustful pleasures and sensations as you begin to buck your hips up into him to try and get him to go harder. When you buck up into him particularly rough, it has him hunching over in surprise, as a groan rolls through his entire body as sinful pleasure begins to surge inside of him. His eyes snap down to your own.

"You want more, hm? Alright. _I'll give you more."_

He gently presses you back down into the bed, and adjusts his position on his knees before he begins to pound into you at a relentlessly rough and brutal pace. It has you arching your back, rolling your head backwards, and crying out his name loudly. "ALASTOR!"

"T-thats it, my darling! My N-nightshade, Oh my B-BEAUTIFUL Nightshade!! Cry out for me! _L-Louder!"_

You obey his command, screaming his name at the top of your lungs as your orgasm hits you without warning. As Alastor feels your fluids burst, he fucks himself into you at an unbelievably fast rate, hitting your sweet spot with every single thrust, and with amazing accuracy. It has you keening, mewling, and screaming as he fucks you into over-sensitivity while chasing his own orgasm. You're spouting out nothing but gibberish and nonsense noises as you become overwhelmed and thrash beneath him. He's so close, he's so close, he's so close, he's so close--

His orgasm hits him like a tsunami, causing him to gape his mouth open in a perfect 'O' as he arches his back and tries to bury his cock as deeply inside of you as he possibly can. You both whimper as you roll your hips, trying to help each other work through your orgasms. Instead of immediately withdrawing like you expect him to, he stays there, keeping himself buried inside of you to make sure not one drop spills out. When you give him a tired, concerned look, he smiles breathlessly and says; _"Just in case."_

After he's sure that his seed has taken hold, he collapses beside you and pulls your tired, limp body close to him. You both pant as you try to catch your breaths and slow your heart rates down to a normal pace, when he says;

"That, was bloody intense."

"Very." You pant in response. "But very enjoyable."

"I never said the intensity was a bad thing."

"Neither did I." You giggle, before letting out a gentle yawn. He smiles, and reaches up to press his hand against your cheek, caressing it gently with his thumb as he stares into your eyes with nothing but devotion and undying affection.

"I love you, my darling wife."

"And I love you, my handsome husband."

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fanfic! I worked really hard on it!  
> Also, how did you like that little twist in conversation at the end? :D
> 
> As always, Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> Love yo faces!  
> -Mistress


End file.
